Forbidden
by Black Roses666
Summary: No matter what he would do, she was forbidden. No matter what he would steal, she was forbidden. No matter who he would kill, she was forbidden. Full summary inside, Slight AU, Thief BakuraOC
1. Prologue

**FORBIDDEN**

**Summary:** No matter what he would do, she was forbidden; no matter what he would steal, she was forbidden; no matter who he would kill, she was forbidden. Childhood friends were always meant to be, but the closest one he had became forbidden, and only by being something he hated can he get back the person he loved.

**Author:** Black Roses666

**Pairing:** Thief Bakura x OC

**Fiction Rating:** Rated M for swearing, violence, and future erotica

**Show:** Yu-gi-oh!

**Black Roses666: My first YGO fic here in is now up for R&R's. Please review okay? Thanks! I will also put reviewer replies for those who review. Also, anonymous reviews are allowed so anyone can comment on my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO**

**-x-x-x-**

**PROLOGUE**

**-x-x-x-**

To Whom It May Concern:

My apologies if ever you may think this is a curse, but please, do understand that I mean no harm to you, whether you may be a friend or a foe. I do not care who picks up this box, and I am glad that you found it in the streaming waters of the Nile.

I know it may not be a very kind thing to do, but even if I may never know who you are, I will tell you who I am. My name is Kanika Zahra, but I am much better known as the Black Flower of the Desert. That is right; I am the wife of the Pharaoh, Atem.

I have sensed my story has become rather famous amongst the Egyptians. I can see the reason why…

It is said in the many scrolls written that I was born in a poor village, sold as a slave to the palace, befriended the Prince, became chosen as the Prince's wife, kidnapped by the thief lord, and saved by the Pharaoh.

This will sound shocking, and I know it is, but the stories you have heard of me were all wrong. They were all lies, propagandas made by the palace to cover everything that really happened, and with Ra's guidance, you have found my story. This is all written by my very hand with no lies, and with nothing changed.

Included inside are a few papers written by none other than the Thief King, Bakura himself, and as I have said a few moments ago, this is all truth.

Before I start with my story, and the devastating certainty hidden behind the tall walls of the bastion for the many years to come, I have a small thing I wish to say to you…

This story holds the dark secrets which the palace will hide away from everyone in Egypt. These are my erotic and sad stories that will be kept away by lies and only you, the finder of this box, can help show my story to the world and rest my soul in peace.

It is all up to you now; the fate of my tormented essence rests in your hands; the future of my renown is up to you.

After reading this, I doubt you will ever look at both Pharaoh and thieves the same way again, but that is up to you whether you believe me or not. I hope you understand what weight is being placed on you.

As you read, please remember, my future is in the palm of your hands.

Now, shall we begin…?

**-x-x-x-**

**Black Roses666: I know this is short but it's only the prologue and prologues are meant to be short. Well, I'm just trying this out ok?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Black Roses666: And here is the update of this ficcy! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Rockinmuffin:** Well, I like writing OC stories so…yeah, thanks!

**Speed Ninja Alchemist:** XD my fate is in the hands of those who got the box.

**Darklight03:** Thanks a lot, you flatter me! XD

**Mine the Mischevious:** Thanks for waiting anyways.

**Devil-girllie:** yup, neither do I…

**Mizuki39andrea:** Thanks a lot, friend.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHAPTER 1**

**-x-x-x-**

**_My whole life was close to normal. I have no memory whatsoever of my mother for she died when I was born, as for my father, he died of a deadly disease when I was merely three years of age. Because of this, I am not exactly sure how my parents were like at all, Ra took them away from me when I was very young._**

**_Before my father died, however, he trusted me to his close friend who took me in and raised me as his own…well, not exactly. I was actually raised as their, what you may call a servant. It wasn't much, to be honest, for sometime I have befriended his son, Bakura, who was only a few days older than I, myself. _**

**_We were the closest of friends, often times mistaken as lovers, but it didn't matter. We were mostly like brother and sister, but maybe, we were somehow bestridden by our parents, but we never knew. We were probably too young to understand._**

_**Still, life was perfectly normal…and so my story begins on my fifth birthday…**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Bakura, stop it, I'm tired and you're making me wet!" a small girl shouted, but amidst the loud tone, she was still laughing whenever her male companion splashed her with the glistening waters of the Nile.

The boy simply laughed, but stopped making his friend suffer; for he was getting a bit too annoyed with her consistent complaints. As the girl dried off, he took some time to take in her features.

She had short, ebony hair that merely reached her shoulders; her skinned tanned a brownish shade; her hazel eyes gleaming with happiness; and her ragged dress was soaked wet with water.

He still never understood why others would mistake them as siblings, the two looked so different.

Unlike her, he had white, shoulder length hair; his skin a bit of a darker shade; his fierce crimson eyes showed some sort of innocence; and he wore a ragged shirt and shorts, also soaked by the water of the Nile.

Yes, the two were both poor, but they found high amusement in the little things in life, like playing senselessly in the Nile River. The gods were in their favor as the day showed nothing but true perfection. Ra couldn't be kinder.

"Kanika, just have fun; it is the fifth day of your birth!" the boy, Bakura laughed, crossing his arms over his chest as if resisting the very urge to splash his friend once again.

The girl, Kanika, looked up at the hot sun for a moment before stepping out of the river. Bakura frowned but followed the suit. Both children grabbed a bucket and gathered some fresh water.

"We better go now, Bakura. I still need to make dinner before your father comes home from another raid…" she noted as the two started to head their way back home, to the place called Kru-Elna.

That is right; Bakura's father is a thief. He decided to steal some of the palace gold and he predicts, being the famous thief that he is, he would come back home at supper.

In fact, the land of Kru-Elna is full of thieves, tomb robbers, tomb raiders, assassins, and whatnots. Consider this as a warning for all those who plan to enter; a soldier may come in, but he comes out a thief, or completely skinned.

"Well, that is if my father _does_ come back home alive…" he sighed, remembering the last raid his father went to. He was almost caught if it had not been for the love of Ra that he managed to run away quickly.

"Try having faith in your old man, I mean, he is one of the village's finest thieves!" she chimed up, sprinkling confidence in every word she said as her eyes sparkled.

"He's a thief…sooner or later; he'll be caught…that is what he told me…he knows…"

"You really hate him, don't you?"

"After what he put you, me...my sister and mom through…I don't think I could forgive him…"

"Smile, Bakura; today is the day the gods brought me to this world. We simply must rejoice for a change!

The white haired boy passed her a smile, but being careful at the same time not to spill the precious water. After all, their village was very poor. The Pharaoh probably didn't care about a small community that they had to resort to thieving as the only way one could live.

And they were damn good at it to.

**-x-x-x-**

"Oh, Kanika, before I forget…" Bakura fished through one of his pockets and took out a small rope tied together like a necklace, lashed on it was a single, small piece of gold that shimmered wonderfully under the sun.

"Here…" he said, handing it over to her, "this belonged to my older sister before she…died with my mother. I have one as well, and I think this would make a good gift…"

She took the gift and slipped it over her head, allowing the gold piece to dangle around her neck. She then hid it under her dress to hide it from the thieves. Pay heed, when you live in Kru-Elna, you cannot trust those whom you don't consider as friends.

"It's beautiful, Bakura. I know your mother and sister are happy riding with Ra on his boat…" she smiled.

"We'll be friends forever, promise?"

"I promise…"

**-x-x-x-**

And on and on they went with their journey back home, talking mostly about the future Ra has in store for them. It was highly expected of both of them to become ruthless thieves, especially with their ancestors' blood running through their veins.

"I don't know about you…" Bakura started, shielding his eyes from the unforgiving sun, "but I don't wish to be a thief…it's just not the thing I wish to be remembered as…you understand, don't you?"

Kanika nodded, "it's pointless to be a thief…there's no meaning to it. I mean, I know we've lost our families, but we still have each other as friends, so why should we go on and steal? There's a lot more things to do in life…"

"My father was obviously too blind to see it…"

"So was mine…"

On and on they went back, but when they were both near Kru-Elna, they saw smoke; smoke coming from nothing else but fire that burned all living and nonliving things to ashes. It alarmed the two as they dropped their buckets and ran back to what they hope is still home.

At their arrival, they saw something one must not have seen at a young, fragile age of five.

**-x-x-x-**

The buildings of the one durable village of Kru-Elna, which was built by the inhabitants with their sweat and blood, were burning down by the fiercest of all fires ever; untamed, unwatched, uncontrolled. The noxious smoke was intoxicating, and it alone could kill the whole village.

Soldiers working for none other than the Pharaoh himself slaughtered all the people they saw, spilling their blood onto the sand, creating horrid smelling puddles of crimson.

It was madness; it was insanity; it was considered as the most sadistic, violent, brutal, and ferocious sight one could ever witness, especially in the eyes on two young five year old kids who remained isolated peacefully in their village.

Bakura quickly wrapped his arms around Kanika's waist and pulled her close to him, pressing her head to his chest and whispering her to stop struggling.

She was crying; pouring every single tear she could muster onto her friend. He was looking away from it all, telling her, as well as himself that this was all a dream. Both tried to block out those shouts and screams of pain, and those cruel, bloodthirsty laughs.

"Kanika, we must get out of here! Ra knows what they may do to us if they see us here!" Bakura exclaimed, trying to move her along with him, away from the horrendous sight.

She couldn't move, her feet were glued to the ground, controlled by sheer fear itself. It was trauma in its strongest form, and it was on her birthday, making matters even worse.

"Why! How could the Pharaoh do such a thing!" she shouted, pounding her comrade's chest with a fist, blinded. It was as if she couldn't care about anything else, not even her life, except for the poor lives being slaughtered.

"Kanika, this village is full of thieves. My father must've been caught and he told them of our village. Please, Kanika, for the love of Ra, we must get out of here quickly before we are caught!"

She looked up at him, hazel eyes full of fear and sorrow.

"I…I can't move! Ra may have nailed my feet to the ground!" she started to shake in his arms, not being able to contain the fear any longer. One question rang in her mind: _'Ra, why do you hate us so? We are only trying to live…'_

The fire rose higher, engulfing every one of the villagers in its heat, turning them back to the ashes from which they came from, and once were. Ra hated this village, and now, this was their punishment for all they have done.

"Come on Kanika, you can do this!"

"No; I can't move!"

**-x-x-x-**

It was too late for them by that time. Soldiers spotted the two of them and after talking amongst themselves; they got on their horses and raced off towards the two children before they could even escape.

The horses surrounded the two, giving no opening for them. Bakura and Kanika hugged each other tightly, thinking of what they may do to her.

"What should we do with them?"

"That boy looks like that bastard thief…knock him unconscious and leave him to die. He's just a kid so he won't survive a single day."

"What of the girl…?"

"Bring her to the palace. The Pharaoh will do away with her…"

"Understood…"

**-x-x-x-**

_**That's exactly what they did. They tore me away from my childhood friend, knocked him unconscious, and left him on the sand to rot. It was a crude act, and the last thing I remembered was being hoisted onto one of the horses, struggling and shouting for help even though I know no help would come to me, and then everything blacked out.**_

_**I knew, though, that at that moment, it was probably the last time I'd ever see that white haired friend of mine…**_

_**Well, that was what I thought, at least…**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Black Roses666: And that is the end of this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Black Roses666: Here is the next installment of this story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Iluvevilyamis:** Thanks a lot for the review!

**Tantei39kunoichi: **wow, nice penname. "The female detective ninja"

**Darklight03:** wait no longer for here it is!

**Jazzy Uchiha:** Thanks for dropping by the review!

**Mina the Mischevious:** You should hate the Pharaoh because the guards were following the Pharaoh's orders.

**Chrystal Patrick: **Well, here you go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHAPTER 2**

**-x-x-x-**

**_I was taken to the palace in my unconscious state and brought to judging, or so my captors told me. When I awoke, I was confronted by one of the High Priests. He told me that, from that day on, I shall live and serve the palace as a penance for having the thieves' blood coursing through my veins. I was, of course, worried of my old friend, Bakura. I never knew if he survived, I never knew how he would survive._**

_**For five years, I lived in the palace as an assistant of the servants, learning the proper manners of being a palace slave. They also placed me in a school during my free time, saying that I may have potential and that I may need it for the unexpected times that may come. I have always listened to them, but I never removed my mind from Bakura. I wore the necklace he gave me under my shirt, where no one can see it.**_

_**When I was ten years of age, I finished my basic schooling and was then ordered to become the Prince's personal servant.**_

_**Of course, as everyone could see, it was somewhat deep down terrifying, but outwardly exciting.**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Aren't you enthused, Kanika? You are given the honor of being the Prince's personal slave; I'm so invidious of you!" one of the many servants chirped, helping out her young friend with her new clothes. She then crossed her arms and looked a the ten year old girl in front of her, going over her looks one last time.

Kanika had certainly grown over the years. Her once short hair now reached her mid-back; her hazel eyes gave off less childish innocence; her skin tanned to a darker shade of brown; and she now wore a white shirt that was a size too big for her and a short skirt as her slave outfit.

She glanced at her friend and gave a small smile, "I'm not sure if this is a good idea, Anzu…" she sighed, fixing her hair behind her ears. She slowly took out her precious necklace, slipped it over her head, and hid the golden piece under her shirt.

"You'll be just fine…" Anzu reassured, smiling at the younger girl. "You've certainly grown well. Now, go on or you'll be late!"

Kanika nodded, looking over herself one last time before she started to head out , prepared for what she was about to face.

**-x-x-x-**

The ebony haired girl knelt on a single knee, head bowed down as a sign of respect from which she learned from her five years of schooling. She couldn't believe what was happening herself, but there she was, in front of the Pharaoh and his young son, who was in fact a week or so older than her.

"State your name…" the Pharaoh spoke calmly, nodding in approval of her good position. She did not look up at him at all, which was also a sign of respect, and it took a lot of diligence to accomplish.

"Kanika Zahra…" she replied confidently, knowing that it is never a good thing to show any signs of fear or weakness in front of the highest superior.

"Very good, you may look up at my eyes now…"

Her head slowly looked up and locked with the Pharaoh's violet pupils.

"You, Kanika Zahra, will become the personal servant of my son, Atem. Should he ever complain about your disobedience, you will be killed. Do you still wish to accept such a task?"

She gave him a single nod, her mind swarming with fear, "yes, my Pharaoh…"

"You start today…"

**-x-x-x-**

The life of a personal slave is harsh, and it takes an unspoken number of attentiveness, control, and endurance to survive. Patience is the most important virtue one must have for this task, otherwise, they could say goodbye to the world of the living.

Ten year old Kanika resisted the urge to wipe away the sweat trailing down her forehead as she walked behind the prince, carrying an umbrella over his unusual hair to keep him from the heat. Some people definitely have all the luck in the world.

The Prince, Atem, abruptly stopped in his tracks and looked behind him, at the raven haired girl. She froze, staring at the boy before her.

His raven hair spiked up, highlighted with fierce purple and his thunderbolt bangs bleached blonde; his eyes an intimidating violet color; his clothes pure white; and he glittered with golden accessories.

"M-may I be of assistance…?" she muttered, swallowing hard. She has every right to be afraid; if this person complains even once about her, she will immediately be sentenced to death.

"You're name is Kanika, correct?" he inquired, facing her completely.

"Yes, my Prince…" she nodded, hands on the verge of shaking.

"You seem nice…will you be my friend? There aren't many people my age around, so I'm always all alone…"

She stared at him, eyes wide. Was this really the Prince of Egypt; the son of the fearsome Pharaoh; her master, asking her to be his friend? This was certainly unbelievable on her part.

"I-if his majesty wishes it…" she replied.

"No, answer me on your own free will, will you be my friend?"

"I…uh…yes, it's all right...I guess…"

He smiled at her, raising her confusion to a higher level. It was unheard of, in all her years of knowing the palace; a Prince asking a mere slave to be a friend just because they were the same age. Was it not this boy's father who ordered the destruction of her village? It was mind-boggling, indeed.

"Okay then, since we are friends then you can address me by my name whenever there is no one in the royal family with me. That's what friends do, right?" he chirped, extending a hand towards her.

"O-of course…if you say so Pri- -I mean…Atem…" she hesitated, but allowed one of hers to let go of the umbrella and hold his hand.

**-x-x-x-**

Kanika's main duty was to walk with the Prince at all times and attend to his every want or need. Other than that, she must also clear his path of any obstacle.

She followed the Prince around the palace as they headed to the dinner area. The small doors were decorated by multiple hanging beads, and as for he big doors, they were opened for him.

As easy as it may seem for him, Kanika thought otherwise. Whenever they passed a small door, she must move all the beads away from his face, and when big doors come in sight, she must open the doors for him.

She was free to eat in another room as Atem took his meals, but she must stop whatever she is doing whenever he calls for her, or when he finished eating.

That was her life…and she couldn't miss her home even more.

Eating a piece of bread, she reached into her shirt and took out her beloved necklace and stared at the golden piece, which was considered the most valuable thing she had left.

"How is it that you are capable on reminiscing on a friend and not even cry?" a familiar tone asked, taking the seat beside the raven haired one. Kanika's head snapped up at the tone, and almost recognized the girl instantly. It was none other than Anzu, herself.

She did, in fact, tell Anzu about her friend, but never mentioned his name or heritage; and she did tell about her village, but lied that it was a poor village with no name and with only poor people and it burned down by a terrible accident.

"I used to cry…but it has been five years already, there isn't anymore point in my tears…" the ebony haired one replied.

"So…how was your first day?"

"It was fine…nothing special…"

"I see…well, eat up, Kanika; you're going to need it because of your status now. May Ra bless you and your friend's souls…"

"Thank you…"

**-x-x-x-**

Kanika was called after Atem ate his dinner and then followed him wherever he went, clearing his path of beads and doors as they moved along.

"Where do you come from…?" Atem asked, ever so suddenly that it shocked her, causing her to nearly trip as they walked.

She gracefully regained her composure, as to not raise any suspicion on the Prince's part, and thought quickly on how to react to this situation.

Kru-Elna was a rather secretive village, hiding behind the high sand dunes making it not so easy to spot. The Priests told her, the day she started living in the palace, to never tell a single soul what had transpired in that village or she will suffer the consequences horrendously.

"I…came from a very poor village…it had no name…" she stated simply, praying that if Ra still has hope for her, he wouldn't ask further of the village from which she came.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They…died…"

He stopped in his tracks, and so did she, following the suit. He slowly turned to her, causing her to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry…" he nodded before muttering a soft prayer for Ra to bless the poor souls of the deceased. Kanika was confused, yet again. Was this not the Prince of Egypt? Was this not the son of the man who turned her village into nothing but the ashes from which it came?

"Why are you sorry? You need not worry of my problems…it is nothing of your concern…" she bowed, thinking that it is probably the proper thing to do for him; after all, he _is_ the Prince of Egypt.

"Is it wrong for me to be sorry for those whose parents have deceased? Is it not the duty of all those in the royal family to show even the slightest bit of decency to all subjects, regardless of whom they may be?" he fired back, asking her two other questions as the retort, leading Kanika to the path of amazement to how witty he could be at such a young age.

"Forgive me…I did not think…"

"Do not fret, you are forgiven…"

He passed her a smile, "After all, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes my- -sorry, Atem…"

The two then carried on with their journey to Atem's room.

**-x-x-x-**

At the first sight of the Prince's room, Kanika's eyes snapped wide in amazement. It was gorgeous; a room that a peasant may only dream of having.

The walls were decorated with intricate hieroglyphics made with pure gold with a prayer of good health; every necessity needed in a room was already found there, neatly polished and organized; a curtain hung around a king sized bed, where the Prince would be sleeping; and a small mat lay beside it, where Kanika would be spending every night so she may be ready to attend to his every need.

"Kanika…" Atem called, drawing her attention from the room to him, "when I'm not doing anything tomorrow, would you play with me?"

She allowed a small smile to escape her lips, "if you wish it…A-Atem…"

With that, her first day as the Prince's servant ended and she slept peacefully with a smile attached to her face, knowing that she has made a very kind friend within the castle walls.

**-x-x-x-**

_**On and on, my duties as the Prince's personal servant and his friend went along well. He repays my loyalty with kindness, and as everyday passed, we became closer and closer to each other, almost like how close I was to Bakura.**_

_**In fact, I never really thought about Bakura ever since that day…it was almost as if I have finally moved on with my life. I knew that he was dead, and I had to accept that fact…**_

_**Well, I thought he was dead…**_

_**But then, I was simply so happy to be by Atem's side, and I thanked Ra for sending me here and choosing this fate for me, even if he had to sacrifice my childhood friend for it. All was well…**_

_**I guess my happiness soon became my downfall…**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Black Roses666: And here the second chapter ends. Sorry for the late update and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Black Roses666: **Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's the update!

**Jazzy Uchiha:** Well, wait no more!**  
Darklight03:** That part shall be explained in the near future…  
**Mina the Mischevious:** You'll hate anyone who tortures my OCs…  
**Tantei39kunoichi:** Would you stop wondering if Ur is gay!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of YGO…**

**Note: This is in Bakura's POV**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHAPTER 3**

**-x-x-x- **

_**Weary traveler, I am none other than the so called Thief Lord. My name is Bakura, but you have no need to fret for I am not writing this to curse you, but to thank you for taking time to read my side of this whole mess. I thank you for taking time to read my side of life.**_

_**Both my mother and sister died when I was young, leaving me to live with my father, and a very close friend of mine named Kanika. I never did want to be a thief, to be honest. I didn't want to be a bandit; that is, not until I have completely lost everything worth living for. On the fateful night when they left me on the sand to die as my precious village, Kru-Elna, burned into ashes and my best friend, Kanika was stolen away from me, I began to think, is there still hope of seeing her again?**_

_**And so my story begins here…**_

**-x-x-x-**

Crimson eyes fluttered open, a hand shooting up to protect them from the blistering heat of the sun, and the blinding sunlight. Bakura's white hair was dusted with sand, his head throbbing in pain, his stomach yearning or food.

"What happened…?" he asked, hearing no answer but the wind blowing the golden dust around.

Images came to his mind; the burning sun glistening in the Nile; the face of his best friend smiling in sheer happiness; the smoke that flew over Kru-Elna; the untamed flames engulfing the small community; the soldiers killing those in sight; his friend being stolen, away from him.

Bakura sat up, hand clutching his hair as he looked back on the previous events. Tears misted his vision as he saw it all happen again, as if he was traveling back into the past just to witness it once more in front of him, over and over again.

"Those fiends…how could they do such a thing…?"

"They are the Pharaoh's guards. They do whatever the Pharaoh tells them to do, no questions asked, no exceptions. Their pity and love was taken away from them so they live by the law…" a deep voice replied from behind the five year old boy, immediately making him jerk his head towards the tone in both surprise and fear.

His eyes laid upon a man, probably around his 30's, with the same white hair and crimson eyes as the younger one; the man had a dark shade of brown for his skin; and a black cloak around him, concealing whatever clothes he may or may not have underneath.

Bakura couldn't control himself at the sight of the man. If he weren't afraid, he would've registered the tone of the voice then and there, but it took him longer than expected to regroup.

Nevertheless, he managed to find it in him to throw his arms around the man's neck, burying his head into his chest, allowing the tears to flow freely from his eyes in both happiness and sadness.

"Father; oh, father; I thought you were dead!" he cried, gripping the older man's black coat as if urgently seeking for shelter in its warmth.

"You don't have faith in your own father? You know better than anyone else in the village that it is almost impossible for me to be captured and killed. I'll never die easily, not even Ra could kill me now…" Bakura's father patted his son's head reassuringly, not being like the famous thief everyone thought of him as.

"But…they burned down the village and they…they…they _stole_ Kanika!"

"I can see that they burned down the village…but what is that you said…? They _stole_ Kanika; Kanika Zahra; the child of my old friend?"

"Yes, then they left me here to die!"

"Fuck…fuck those bastards…"

The older male let out a frustrated sigh before lifting his only son and hoisted him over to sit on his shoulder.

"Come with me…" he said, "there is something you need to see…not all hope is lost…"

**-x-x-x-**

Bakura's father brought him to their home…or moreover what was left of their humble abode. Most of the walls that protected them from the outside were eaten away by the flames and the roofs that sheltered them from the sun seemed to cease existing. After throwing some of the excess furniture, all which were burnt, they stumbled across a hatch; its golden handle glistened under the sun amidst the ashes.

The older male firmly gripped the golden piece and lifted it, opening and revealing a hidden room underneath, with stairs leading down to it. It was like an underground tunnel.

"What's that place…?" Bakura asked his dad as the older one started to venture down towards the unknown room, still carrying the younger one on his shoulder.

"It's a secret door found in almost every house. We built them in case of emergencies such as this."

"Almost every house…? So that means we're not the only ones alive…?"

"It actually depends if the others were fast enough to reach the secret rooms…"

The two then arrived in an open area which had numerous crates stacked one on top of another around the perimeter. How they were able to see the crates was thanks to the sunlight which poured down onto them through the holes that burned out on the surface above them.

If the Pharaoh's guards looked down from there, they would immediately discover the secret rooms; but thank Ra that they were too busy in their killing to notice.

Bakura jumped down from his father's shoulder and rushed to one of the nearest crates that he could open. Moving the lid away, he found money; golden coins, and a lot of it. Opening another, he found every weapon he himself could think of. Opening yet another, he found a good supply of food.

"Wha…what is this place…? Why are all these things here…?" the smaller one questioned, blinking in amazement.

"Half of the gold and food I steal are placed in here along with my spare weapons just in case." The taller one replied, looking back at his son.

Bakura remained silent; his look of shock soon became a look of sadness as his hand involuntarily clutched the golden piece wrapped tied by his necklace. He hoped and prayed that Kanika was all right, and that she still had hers.

"Hey, stop worrying, okay, son? Why don't you go outside and check on who survived? I'll fix up everything here. Just go to me when you're hungry." His father smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

'_So…this is how we're going to live for now on…'_

**-x-x-x-**

As Bakura's old man prepared and checked their remaining items left, and arranging them so they wouldn't be so unorganized, Bakura followed his advice and decided to check on the other survivors of the painful ambush.

He made some new friends with the kids who were ushered into the secret room by their parents fast enough, but he couldn't help but feel that they were all different from _her_. _She_ was the closest one to him; they were so close that they were oftentimes mistaken for lovers or siblings rather than just friends. He was desperate; he wanted to see her again.

Bakura ran back to his father, not in his usual happy personality, with a question brewing in his mind that he needed to verify after thinking of what to do with his life now that his main source of happiness was gone.

At the arrival with his father, he straightened himself up, trying to look courageous, and started.

"Father…do you think that Kanika's…" he paused for a moment, swallowing hard as images started to flood his mind, "do you think she's…"

"Dead…?" His father finished for him, "I highly doubt it…she derives her looks from her mother so they wouldn't expect her to be the daughter, nor have the blood of such a major thief…"

"So…what do you think happened to her…? If she hadn't left us yet…then what did they do to her…?" Bakura swallowed yet again.

"She is most probably a slave…she will serve the palace for the rest of her life…and if she even attempts to escape, Ra knows what they would do to her…"

"Is it possible to…see her…? Can I see her again…? Is there even the slightest chance…?"

His father chuckled at the comment. Shaking his head, he thought, was his son _really_ that desperate to see his friend? Was he really _that_ determined?

"Once again, I highly doubt that theory. You look like me and you have my blood coursing through your veins…sorry to disappoint you, son, but with those traits, there isn't even the slightest chance of you seeing her."

Though it was the truth and the truth is bound to hurt, Bakura, being so young, couldn't handle the harshness of such fate bestowed upon him, leading his eyes to mist over, tears threatening to fall down. As his father, the older male couldn't stand seeing his only child left to suffer so much. His heart dropped as if weighed by an anchor at the sight of the tears.

Oh well, there's no choice left in the matter but to give his son some hope at least.

"You know…every once a year, the palace holds a tournament to decide who is eligible to become one of the palace's guards…if you join that tournament, then they won't think of you as to being my son, and if you win, there may be a chance that you may see have a higher chance of seeing Kanika again…"

That did the trick; Bakura's eyes sparkled with hope.

"All right, father, teach me how to fight…"

**-x-x-x-**

_**And that was how I began my life after the fire incident in my beloved village, Kru-Elna. I trained my days away, striving to be one of the greatest fighters in all of Egypt in order to be alleged as one of the Pharaoh's royal soldiers and increase my chances of seeing Kanika again.**_

_**I had a goal in my mind, and I never, not even once, removed the thought for what I was fighting for. I knew it would take time, but it would be all worth it…**_

_**But…**_

_**Who knew I would see her again ten years later?**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Black Roses666: And this is how this chapter ends. Please review so that I have a reason to continue!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Black Roses666: Thank you once again to those who cared to review!**

**Iluvevilyamis:** So true…so true…

**Jazzy Uchiha:** Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I only own Kanika and the plot. Thank you!**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHAPTER 4**

**((BAKURA))**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Ten years have passed since I've started my training to become a warrior. I've learned to deal with all kinds of weapons and traps my father would throw at me, courtesy of the items he stocked in those crates. He continued thieving, though, gathering gold and food for us to live with…**_

_**That was probably the only time I truly accepted him as a thief. For once in my life, I felt that he should really be one.**_

**_Going back to my training; fighting seems to come naturally in me. There was no doubt in my mind that I was, indeed, my father's son. There was also no doubt in my mind that I will become one of the Pharaoh's guards in one of the tournaments to come; and that I will see Kanika, my best friend, again._**

_**You could say my determination became my strength, and thank Ra, I finally saw her again…though…something wasn't right…**_

**-x-x-x-**

The sound of metal clashing metal echoed throughout a small village, which still, until that point, held the scars of an obvious fire that flared it into what it was. Still, the villagers were quick in the regards of moving on with their lives. They were currently having a small competition for the teenagers of the village, just to see who reins strongest; and a certain white haired boy dominated everyone who participated.

Bakura, now at a proud age of fifteen, defeated his final opponent, making him win, once again, the small tournament. With a smirk on his face, he brushed off the girls who crowded around him, begging and pleading for him to take them. Their cried went unheard by his ears, but he can't help but let out a chuckle on how many girls were drooling around him.

Yes, you may say he has certainly grown handsome over the years.

He allowed his white hair to reach his mid-back provided that it spiked upwards as it came down; he wore an opened, black vest, showing off the golden piece attached to his necklace which hung from his neck; black shorts; his skin tanned even darker than before; crimson eyes sharp and fierce; body fitter than anyone could imagine a fifteen year old to have (to put things short, a very, very, sexy Ryou XD).

He continued on with his journey, heading back to his home…or what was left of it. He knew his father wouldn't be there for the man was in a, yet another, raid.

The first he did upon reaching his humble abode was remove the necklace he saw as the most precious item he had left and placed it inside one of the cabinets, hiding it from the greedy eyes of many that may steal it. Though he was the best fighter in the village amongst the boys his age, he didn't care; he wasn't proud at all, in fact, he was rather distant and quiet, which made girls swoon over him.

'_I better get some food...dad will be hungry when he comes back, and I need to be in top form if I want to win that tournament…it has been ten years already…I wonder if she's all right…'_

He sighed, wondering how Kanika must look by that time. She must've grown to a beautiful girl if she derives her looks from her mother. Shaking the thought out of his head, he grabbed some gold and headed out to the market place.

**-x-x-x-**

It was a long journey there, and so he thanked Ra that his father actually cared enough to give him his very own horse in case of emergencies; like another attack from the Pharaoh's guards. He leaned forwards, effectively increasing the speed of his ride.

Though Kru-Elna was already isolated by sand dunes, it, too, was a far distance from the nearest village to be safe from the eyes of everyone else. Due to this, Bakura allowed his horse to have a short pit stop beside the Nile River; the heat of the sun is unbearable either way for both.

'_Fuck…such bad timing…the sun's heat is to its top now…good thing I managed to stop by the Nile…'_

He splashed the cool water to his face, allowing it to mix with the sweat falling from his forehead. Hi wiped his eyes to clear his vision and let out a sigh.

"Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if you would allow me to ride on your horse. I desperately need to arrive at the Pharaoh's palace as soon as possible. I'll pay you if you help me out…" a female voice spoke, the owner tapping Bakura on the shoulder ever so lightly.

Bakura turned his head towards the voice, and his eyes snapped wide in shock at the sight of the girl.

Her long, raven haired was tied up by a ribbon; her skin just as tanned as his; her clothes were pure white, a slave's uniform; crimson eyes showing pure maturity.

It wasn't the fact that the girl was rather pretty that shocked him; it was the simple piece of string around her neck with a golden pendant attached to it that startled him the most.

"K-Kanika…" he stuttered, eyes blinking in amazement. If this was, indeed, Kanika, oh, how happy will he be!

The girl's eyes widened slightly, taken aback, but gave him a single nod alongside a sweet smile.

"Oh, Kanika; I've been looking for you for so long!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his childhood friend, pulling her into a friendly hug. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I'm sorry and I am truly flattered…" she chuckled at the childishness of the male. "But who are you?"

**-x-x-x-**

Bakura pulled away from her, keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders, eyes wide. He has changed _that_ much?

"It's me, Bakura!" he pointed at himself, trying not to sound as if he was implying that she was stupid. It would cause him too much trouble. He waited ten years to this day, and he better not blow it.

"Bakura…? Sorry, I've never heard of that name as far as I can remember…" was all she replied before she remembered one thing she almost forget. "Oh; I need to get to the castle quickly before Atem begins to worry about me!"

"Atem…?" he asked, astonished. How could _she_, of all people in the world, forget him, even if she still had the necklace with her? Who was this 'Atem' character and why would he be worried about her? Worse yet, how did this 'Atem' know Kanika?

"The Prince…he's a friend of mine…uh…well, I really have to go and bring this bucket of water to the palace. Please take me there; I will pay you handsomely."

"I…see…all right, I'll take you there, but you needn't pay me back."

'_Seeing you is more than enough but if only you would recognize me…'_ he added mentally.

"Really; but I insist!"

"No, there is no need to pay me back. Now, come, before your…_friend_ gets worried…"

"Thank you once again! I hope it isn't much of a burden to you."

He gave her a small smile before tapping his foot to the ground. Kanika covered the bucket so that none of its contents, which she worked oh so hard for, would spill. Bakura then helped her tie it to the horse. After jumping on, he helped her up.

"By the way…I've been meaning to ask you…how did you know who I am?" she inquired, wrapping her arms around his waist as he kicked the side of his horse. Before they knew it, they were on their way to the palace.

"I…" Bakura started, looking for the right words to say, "let's just say I am your black angel…you're secret guardian…"

"Oh, I see…"

**-x-x-x-**

On and on they sped towards the castle on Bakura's loyal horse. The said boy was actually cursing while on the animal, but he kept it mental so that the girl behind him wouldn't know what he was continuously ranting about.

'_I cannot believe it…'_ he thought, _'that son of a bitch…he stole her away from me! All her memories…it is now pointless for her to continue wearing the necklace I sacrificed to give her; and she can't remember the person that certain gold piece was supposed to remind her of in the first place!'_

"Um…sir…?" Kanika's voice caused his heart to jump in glee, happy to hear that sweet and innocent tone that just made him want to spring to life every waking moment; forgetting all his troubles and whatnots. Again, he would be happier if she knew who he was.

"Call me Bakura…" he spoke, half of his tone sighing as he glanced to the girl behind him, hiding a blush to find how close the two were.

"Uh, Bakura; why were you in the Nile a moment ago?"

"I was heading to the marketplace. My village is rather far…so I was just taking a break. That's all…"

"But…I thought there was no other village but a vast desert until Lower Egypt…"

The white haired male swallowed; she has forgotten about Kru-Elna as well as her best friend? What in Ra's name did they do to her?

He gritted his teeth at the thought that she had completely forgotten of the traumatizing flares the Pharaoh's guards produced at the mere word of the King himself.

'_Why did you do this to me, Ra? I didn't become a thief and you allowed them to be the thieves in my chronicles and steal my one and only true friend from me before my eyes! You allowed them to steal Kanika from me! Was this how it was to be? If it is then I demand you prove it to me now!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Whence the village was in sight, Bakura's wish was cruelly granted by the gods themselves. Horses, five of them to be exact; four holding guards who, by their mere clothes alone, were easily noticed as the Pharaoh's guards, the fifth, however, held the tri-color haired Prince himself. The white haired male held back a glare that would be directed at the handsome Prince and immediately stopped his horse, allowing the five to surround him.

"May I help you…?" Bakura asked as calmly as he possibly could, making sure that he didn't growl or spat at Atem's feet in disgust. You do not have the right to blame him for being that way; his childhood friend, the one he spent ten years of cruel training just to see once again, has been stolen from him by the Prince of Egypt himself.

He held back a sigh when the one contact he had with Kanika slipped away as she hopped down the horse and walked boldly to the Prince.

"Atem, you needn't worry. This kind man just let me onto his horse to travel back here. I'm sorry if I worried you too much; I didn't mean to…" she bowed her head, causing her tied up hair to slide over her shoulder.

"I see…" Atem's violet orbs looked from Kanika to Bakura, "Sorry for the inconvenience but Kanika here has been away for some time and we were worried that she was stolen by a thief."

'_Actually, she was stolen, you insolent brat. You stole her from me!'_ Bakura thought, holding back a glare.

The crimson eyed one them jumped from his horse and grabbed the bucket tied to it before handing it over to Kanika, who whispered to him a small 'thank you' alongside a little smile before heading towards the Prince. The royal male then helped her on, and after she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning on his back ever so slightly, they rode away along with the four guards. A pang of jealousy hit Bakura as he hopped on his horse and rode to the market place.

'_Haha…I can tell you are laughing now, Ra. Mocking my pain, you truly enjoy watching me suffer. You make my life miserable as punishment for my father's sins. I cannot believe I trusted you before…how did you become a god in the first place!'_

**-x-x-x-**

"Hi there, Bakura; do you need any help with those baskets?"

"No, don't listen to _her_; let _me_ help you with those!"

Bakura ignored all the pleads and consistent begging of the fangirls he has gained over the years of fighting and continued heading home, trying to get away from those swooning eyes that were probably undressing him right then and there.

Once in his home, he grabbed his own necklace after putting down the items he bought and allowed the golden piece to dance around aimlessly in front of his face.

"Hello, son; you seem troubled. Is anything wrong?" a familiar, deep voice spoke, the owner placing a hand on the fifteen year old's shoulder.

"I saw Kanika today…"

"Oh; really…? How is she?"

"She's grown very beautifully…she's still the same, kind person I knew…she's also very matured now…but…"

"But…?"

"She doesn't remember me…she doesn't know who I am, and she doesn't remember her home…she has forgotten Kru-Elna…"

He clenched his fist and allowed tears to fall from his crimson eyes, not being able to hold them back any longer because of the excruciating pain in his heart as if it carried an unknown weight on it.

"Why does Ra hate me so…?" he asked, burying his face in the palms of his hands.

"You love her, don't you…?" his father sighed, wrapping his arms around his one and only son.

"Yes…and the Prince stole her away from me…"

"So what are you going to do now?"

There was a small pause, probably for Bakura to think over what he wanted to do with his life. Suddenly, the answer involuntarily came out, without being thought over twice.

"I want to be a thief…"

**-x-x-x-**

**_From that day on, I learned how to become a thief. I was determined to be the best, just as how my father was. I grew into an expert quickly, but I kept my profile low. I have a plan, but I need to make sure I am not known in order for that plan to work when surfaced._**

_**I know that it is common for thieves to lose sight of what is really important to them because of their greed over gold; with that in mind, I scarred a double crossed "T" on my face as a reminder of my mission.**_

_**After all, getting the one I love from the palace won't exactly be considered 'stealing', would it?**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Black Roses666: Please review! Sorry for the late update!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Black Roses666: Sorry for the late update but school is getting in the way of everything! Anyways, thanks to all those people who reviewed!**

**Frogbuddy:** Thanks for the review!

**Darklight03:** Hard to believe, ne?

**YamiKitsuneKami:** Don't worry about it. All is forgiven.

**219: **well, thanks for pointing those out, and thanks for the reviews as well!

**Jazzy Uchiha:** Why don't you try saying that when the story is finished?

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any character except for Kanika and the plot!**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHAPTER 5**

**((KANIKA))**

**-x-x-x-**

**_Eight years have passed since the day I was proclaimed as Atem's personal servant…and a lot has happened during those eight years. One is the fact that I have sadly forgotten my childhood friend, Bakura, even though I met him at the age of fifteen by the Nile, I couldn't even recognize him._**

_**Whenever there seemed to be a sad event, there is one that is happy; when Atem was at the age of sixteen, his father mysteriously died of a sickness, making him the Pharaoh of Egypt. He asked me to be his personal servant, even when he was raised to an even higher standard, and I happily accepted; and so that is how I was; the personal servant f the Pharaoh, and his secret friend.**_

**_One other event was the odd moment that occurred on Atem's eighteenth birthday…I was seventeen that time, just seven days before I was to be eighteen, and it was the strangest event ever…_**

**-x-x-x-**

"My Pharaoh, please reconsider, you must simply choose a wife in order to be your queen!"

The young Pharaoh, Atem, rolled his eyes in annoyance; just enough for the girl beside him to see. After a light giggle, Kanika Zahra, the Pharaoh's personal servant and clandestine friend, resumed to her duty of fanning the Pharaoh to cool him from Egypt's intense heat.

His adviser, Solomon, looked worriedly at the now eighteen year old boy, who looked as though he hadn't a single care in the world. Atem almost immediately raised a dismissive hand whence he sensed that his old adviser would start pacing around in panic.

"You needn't worry about me, Solomon; I will personally find a bride for myself. If I need to choose the queen of Upper Egypt then it must be someone whom I can trust with my life, and not just a beautiful face I just so happen to see along the streets. I hope you understand…" the Pharaoh spoke in such a calm tone that would immediately leave others in utter surprise that he had just turned eighteen years of age. His appearance may fool you as well.

Though merely eighteen, he had a body built for a twenty year old warrior, slim yet strong; his spiked up hair remained the same alongside the bleached blonde bangs; his clothes were pure white, disregarding, of course, the violet cape draped over his shoulders, symbolizing his royalty; he glittered with golden accessories one can only dream about; his skin a chocolate brown color; and violet eyes showing both maturity and intimacy.

Solomon bowed in front of his superior, no longer pursuing the topic any further; after all, it is disrespectful to nag someone with such an eminent status as the Pharaoh.

Atem gave him a single nod before looking back at Kanika. She, too, has grown well over her thirteen years of staying in the palace.

Her raven black hair reached her mid-back; her clothes as pure as the Pharaoh's; the golden piece of her necklace swung with such pride out of her clothes, after much encouragement of Atem; she was slim and fit for her age; skin tanned a coffee brown color; hazel eyes captivating those who look directly into them.

"Ready my bath; I shall be there soon."

She passed him a simple smile along with a single nod as he stood from his throne. With that, she walked off to the other maids to tell them their next duty without noticing the High Priest Seth approaching Atem with a look of worry written all over his eyes as the young superior stared off at the back of his personal slave's head.

"Are you sure, my Pharaoh?"

"Yes, Seth, I am sure of it. You know what you must do…"

**-x-x-x-**

The bath ritual for those with royal blood is somewhat complex for others to understand instantly, but everything soon becomes clearer as days pass by. The tub, which would be considered as a pool, is filled by water by the many servants around. It would then be mixed with herbs to cleans the Pharaoh's body, and flower petals to give him a pleasant scent. The room is dimmed of any light, except for candles which are lit to calm his senses. The rest of the duties are up to the personal servant to perform, which took training to complete.

Atem stripped off his clothes and accessories and submerged his body into the warm water, leaning on the edge. On cue, Kanika walked inside, two bowls in her hands and a towel draped over one of her arms. One bowl contained some fruit, and the other had some liquid which would be used as shampoo to cleanse his hair. She kneeled silently behind the Pharaoh, tapping the ground to make her presence known.

He rested his head on her lap and looked up at her hazel eyes. The two then passed each other amusing smiles, as if some childish instinct in them was activated, and let out a fit of chuckles. Kanika reached out to the bowl of fruits and reached for the grapes.

"Are you going to badger me as well, Kanika?" Atem asked, eyeing the violet fruit, which highly resembled his eyes, hanging on top of his face. When it lowered, he nipped one of it with his teeth and in it went in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Atem, but please, you simply must find a bride soon. Ra knows what may happen if you didn't, especially since you may need one to look after Upper Egypt whilst you go away to Lower Egypt." She pleaded, not to sound too desperate.

He pouted cutely and childishly at her before eating another grape. When he swallowed, he spoke up.

"Kanika; you may hate me for this, but please, you sound like Solomon."

She looked at him, insulted at his words. Seeing as though no one is around, and that they were on an equal basis as friends, she pushed his head off her lap, causing him to move through the water in an upright position. He turned to her, wide eyed, only to find her crossing her arms, a frown on her face.

He maneuvered to her, crossing his arms over her lap and plopped his chin on them, looking at her with an (if even possible) cuter and much more innocent pout. It did the trick as Kanika lowered her arms, smacking a hand to her head, shaking it from side to side.

"Oh, Atem, I may be a slave and the closest friend you have, but what am I to do with you now? You are seven suns older than me, not to mention the highest standard in Upper Egypt…"

He chuckled and flipped over, bringing his arms back in the water and resting his head once again on her lap.

"You can wash my hair and escort me back to my room afterwards without mentioning a single thing of my duties to find a bride…"

She let out a giggle and a shrug. "That sounds good enough…"

**-x-x-x-**

The Pharaoh closed his eyes as Kanika messaged his spiked locks, which were surprisingly soft, with the cleansing liquid from the other bowl on her fingers. Her fingers expertly trailed each strand, relaxing Atem so much that he would occasionally smile and moan in content. Oh, the advantages of knowing someone so well.

Whence she was done, he dipped his tri colored tendrils into the water to wash off the remaining substances, leaving the scent of Jasmine lingering in the air around the room. The candles did a terrific job in placing the calm atmosphere.

"Shall we go to your room, Atem? You may need to rest for tomorrow. I have heard from Solomon that there are more girls whom he wishes for you to meet…" Kanika inquired, readying the older male's towel and clothes to his side for him to take.

He turned towards her, eyes flashing brilliantly at her with cleverness, bringing about a light shade of pink to streak the ebony haired girl's cheeks. He maneuvered himself towards her with the grace of a true king until their faces were merely inches apart.

His handsome features made her hold her breath.

"I don't think I would want to go just yet…" he said softly, and almost seductively? She wasn't so sure.

What she was definitely sure of was that he cupped her cheek with his hand, edging her ever so slowly towards him.

As the gap between them was growing smaller, they closed their eyes as to not become dizzy, feeling the other's breath caress their skin before their lips touched. Kanika's timid and reasonable self began to kick in when she realized what was happening and tried to scramble away from him, nervously thinking, what if someone saw them? What would happen to them? She would surely lose her life!

Alas, Atem was stronger than she could ever imagine him to be and he managed to pull her back towards him, locking their lips together. He licked her bottom lip lustfully, asking her for an entrance, and though she was paranoid that there may be someone watching them at that very moment, a thought came to mind that Atem would hopefully cover up for her. With this thought in mind, she subconsciously granted his wish and slightly parted her lips just enough for his tongue to slip through.

If she hadn't known him better, she would've thought that he has done this numerous times before as his tongue expertly explored every region in her mouth while hers moved out of the way so he may go wherever he pleases. She let out numerous groans of pleasure, forgetting all her duties, forgetting anything that came to mind, except for the superior in front of her.

When he felt her loosen up, he parted their lips. He then grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her into the water, causing a large splash that seemingly went unheard outside; the water droplets falling on them like rain. Once she regained her balance on the water, he combed a hand through her ebony locks, his violet orbs locking with her hazel ones.

Her clothes dripped wet, the thin cloth becoming see through. She crossed her arms over her chest to block the young Pharaoh's view, a red blush surfacing on her face.

"Why…?"

**-x-x-x-**

She cursed herself after what she said registered in her mind. She understood why; he wanted her to be his queen because she was the closest friend he had who was the opposite sex. She had also grown matured and intelligent thanks to him as well, so there goes another reason that she would be able to be his queen.

Was he preparing her for this title all this time?

Atem placed an index finger to Kanika's lips, silencing her almost instantaneously. Ignoring the protesting look in her eyes, he moved close to her, pressing their lips together once again. His hands ventured to hers, pulling them gently around his neck; his own then sliding down to her waist in order to deepen their kiss.

She didn't know why she was allowing him to do this to her. She's a mere slave, kissing the Pharaoh of Egypt for Ra's sake! She's losing her reason; but she couldn't help but feel some sort of lust for him as he ravaged her mouth, making her moan in pleasure. Oh, how she hated her hormones.

When they parted for air, she chased all the remaining reason to come back home to her. She needs all she could get.

"Atem, please…" she froze when she felt his hand slide the sleeves of her clothes off her shoulders, allowing it to drop on the water's surface, exposing her upper body.

By sheer instinct alone, she covered her breasts with her arms in shock.

"Atem, you're loosing your mind!" she whispered, glaring boldly at his eyes.

"Am I…?" he chuckled, placing a hand once again to her waist, "but…I have no other choice on the matter. You already know what I mean…'

"Please, for Ra's sake, stop this before someone sees us!"

"Seth will take care of that for us. No one is around to witness this…"

"Seth…? High Priest Seth knows about this…?"

"Yes, and so far, so does Solomon, as of now; but, my dear Kanika, we needn't worry of such trivial things as of now…"

"Why are you doing this? It's not like you to do something so bold, Atem!"

"I suppose people change in such situations. So, do you accept? I shall not force you into this…"

She looked down at the water, watching the ripples made by their bodies. Everything one could ever want was within her reach…but was she so sure?

'_I have always wanted a family of my own…but being with the Pharaoh every waking moment; I don't have another choice…'_

Kanika let up all her doubts, negative feelings, and whatnots of the situation with a sigh, and lowered her arms, looking up at her master with a smile.

"Yes, Atem, I accept your proposal…" she smiled wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"I am honored, my queen…" he grinned, tilting her chin up towards him and bringing their lips together in a kiss.

**-x-x-x-**

_**It was unheard of, in all the years of the Pharaohs. Ra must have cursed me that day and damned me to the fiery depths of the underworld, to be saddened for the rest of my days. I, a mere servant with the blood of a great thief, accepted to become the queen of the Upper Egypt, wife of the Pharaoh, Atem.**_

_**I didn't fully give myself to him that day, though. Something in my heart stopped me from continuing on with the act. During that time, I didn't know why I had stopped.**_

_**I just felt as though…I wanted to give myself to someone else.**_

_**The problem was…I didn't know who…**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Black Roses666: And the twist of the story begins! I hope you guys liked it, and please review! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Black Roses666: Sorry guys but I have school so I'll be updating rather slow now. Please forgive me and thanks for the reviews!**

**KissesFromDawn: **Hahaha perverted Atem; we have yet to witness that…  
**Darklight03:** XD thanks for the review!  
**Kurenai-sama:** Well, I am glad that you enjoyed this story and I hope you will continue to like A Dance with a Sandman!  
**Tantei39kunoichi:** Actually, HE wants to be a thief.  
**219:** I PMed you the explanation already.  
**Anbu Nin Alchemist:** Yes, it is BakuraOC.

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any character in the show. I am only the owner of this plot and Kanika.**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHAPTER 6**

**((BAKURA))**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Three years of training to become a thief came by quickly, and in no time at all, my presence was made known to all those around. Not a single soul of those who do not live in Kru-Elna ever saw my face, nor heard my name. All they know of me is my maroon cloak I would wear along with a hood to cover my features.**_

_**Because of this, I was given many titles, one of which is "The Silent Thief", but more over, I am called, "The Thief King", seeing that my victims never notice anything strange, nor do they find any tracks that would lead to me. Twice has happened that another person was accused.**_

_**My father eventually passed away during that time, so I had to steal for myself so that I may live. What really got everyone's attention was when I stole from the tomb of the Pharaoh…the same Pharaoh who burned my village, and whose son stole away the person I loved.**_

_**I said I was a good thief, but I didn't say that I enjoyed it.**_

_**My plan was forced into action on the day I hated so much that the sheer memory of it makes me want to massacre a whole village…**_

_**It was the day that she became forbidden…**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey, Bakura, have you heard the latest news in the palace?" on of the male thieves asked, taking a seat beside a white haired boy known as the Thief King.

Bakura merely glanced at his companion, giving him his reply, saying that he would want to know, but didn't really care.

"There is going to be an announcement of a new queen. From what I've heard, she's actually a slave from a very, very poor village who was secretly the Pharaoh's friend. They also say that he proposed to her when absolutely no one was around."

"What's her name?" Bakura inquired, suddenly interested in this topic. He was interested, yes, but he was also somewhat…scared at the result. It couldn't be, could it?

"Her name is Kani…Kanika Zahra; yeah, I'm pretty sure that's her name. I don't know why, or how it could be, but isn't Zahra the last name of one of the previous Thief Kings? It's only a superstition, but it could be…"

Yup, it could…

"I'll go out. If anyone asks, I'm pick pocketing…" the white haired boy sighed, hiding his anger under a thick, emotionless mask.

His fellow thief stared at him and sighed himself. Oh, hoe his friend (or he thought he was considered a friend) had grown over the rough years of living isolated and have thieving as your only resource. It was simply amazing, Bakura, who was only eighteen years of age, is capable of passing as an older man.

His body was fit and strong, yet quick and silent; he wore a black vest and black shorts during the day, and a maroon cloak during the night; his skin tanned chocolate brown from the Egyptian heat; crimson eyes fierce and frightening, yet surprisingly soft; the permanent scar along his left eyes perfectly visible, still; white hair cut to his shoulders, spiking dangerously.

Bakura's eyes narrowed as he came towards his horse, hoisting himself over it.

"Come, Chafulumisa (1), we must go to the palace. I need to make sure of this myself…" he muttered under his breath, kicking the sides of the horse, sending it to go straight to its assigned destination; the pharaoh's palace.

He leaned forward on his horse in order to accelerate the speed of his ride, just so that he would be in time to witness the announcement of the Pharaoh that his fellow thief mentioned. Though his will was strong, he couldn't help but shed a tear or two, give or take, over the memories of those high flames that engulfed his precious village and turned it into what it has become now.

He found it rather impossible that Kanika managed to forget those horrible fires as if it were just another typical incidental event that the gods bestowed on us, and that would be forgotten through time.

No matter how much he would hate seeing the pain in her eyes, she has to know where she came from, what brought her to the palace, and the horror of the Pharaoh. She has to know, and remember the reason why thieves exist and strive on stealing what belongs to others to live.

Most of all, he needs her so that one day, he would be able to stop thieving and start over with his life.

'_I am sure my plan will work…it must work…she needs to know what she may be getting herself in to…she must remember me; she must remember Kru-Elna; she must remember everything she and I held dear, in order for both of us to be at peace…and for the both of us to be happy…'_

**-x-x-x-**

The streets were crowded with people; and from the boisterous conversations Bakura's ears managed to pick up as he walked, they were either buying items from the market place, or were waiting for the perfect moment to see their queen-to-be. From what he's heard, some girls were actually _jealous._

'_Hn…it's not like the Pharaoh is that great…or it maybe that I am simply saying that because of my hate for him…the latter is most likely…oh fuck, so there will be an announcement of a new queen, but since the Pharaoh is going away for a while, the coronation will surely be held later…'_

Seeing as though there is nothing else to do at the moment, the Thief King readied a bag used to collect his loot and a small knife tied to a band around his wrist, unseen by even the sharpest of eyes.

He passed by a random citizen whose bag stuck out of his pocket like a sore thumb. People like that should take much more care for their items…

Within a few moments, his victim began shouting out to everyone who could hear that his money was gone, and that the Thief King has struck once again. The news spread around quickly and soon, everybody was protecting their money.

Though Bakura wished ever since he was a boy to be praised like royalty, he hated the fact that he was known as the _thief_ King. He despised being what he was, but even through those feelings of disgust, anger, and sadness, he values his life more.

After a fifth snatch, unseen by anyone else, the sound of the crowd's boisterous cheering rang in his ears. Jerking his head towards the noise, he found a small celebration amongst the people at the sight of two persons on the balcony of the palace, overlooking the masses around it.

On the balcony stood none other than the young Pharaoh who, to those who have managed to catch sight of him, captured the hearts of many with a single glance; and who, to the thieves who resided in Kru-Elna, saw as the most despicable creature from the depths of the underworld.

Beside him stood a young girl, who merely by her appearance and height, seemed to be the same age as the Pharaoh himself, if not younger.

Bakura once again felt that pang of anger in his heart.

'_Kanika Zahra…'_

**-x-x-x-**

"My fellow men and women of Upper Egypt, I am to make an important announcement!" Atem's voice called out when the crowd quieted down, his voice low and highly matured. Bakura had to hold back an equally loud hiss as to not draw attention to himself.

"As my eighteenth year since my birth came about, I have found a woman who I see fit and capable to become my wife, and the queen of Upper Egypt. May I introduce to you, my wife-to-be, Kanika!"

The crowd cheered once again; some of the girls even cried on how they have missed the chance to be in her place and to live in the Pharaoh's palace. Bakura slightly glared at the hand that slithered around her waist, pulling her towards the owner, to the center of the balcony, seen by all eyes.

"The coronation will be held in fourteen suns, when I have come back from Lower Egypt. While I am gone, Kanika will take my place temporarily on the throne."

The white haired boy noted the look of shock in his childhood friend's eyes, alongside a look of shyness on her face. If he was a bit closer, he would probably see a light blush streak her cheeks. Did Atem not care about her timid state?

'_Still the same as before, I suppose'_

His thoughts were interrupted once again when the crowd cheered yet again for the two. Were they really happy or were they simply forcing themselves to shout for joy? The answer, Bakura couldn't tell.

It was only then did the two go back inside the castle, probably to prepare for the two weeks to come. The Pharaoh is said to leave whence Ra takes his sleep, or more commonly known as night.

During his three years of living and training as a thief, he spent some of his time of not doing anything productive to memorize the outer map of the palace, searching for the correct balcony and how to climb in without anyone noticing.

He silently rounded the palace, acting as if he were merely a civilian admiring the beautiful structure, until he was under a veranda, about two or three stories above his head. From what he managed to discover in his mapping, he is supposedly under the Pharaoh's terrace.

If he weren't on stealth, he could just praise himself like hell when he heard the Pharaoh's voice talking to Kanika; after all, who else would it be?

"I will leave whence Ra sleeps. Will you be all right here, on your own?"

"You needn't worry, Atem. I will be perfectly fine…" yes, it was Kanika's voice. It didn't matter how many years have passed between them, but he knew it was hers.

"Where will you be going now?" Bakura heard the sound of the wind rustling some sort of cloth, most likely a cloak, and from the amount of material in the sound, it must be his childhood friend's.

"I shall visit your father's tomb; alone, if I may add. I must thank him for all he has done for me."

"Ah, I see, but I will ask a guard to follow you there, if it is okay. He shall guard the tomb entrance so not a soul shall disturb you."

"Thank you, Atem."

Bakura froze over; this was his one, and probably only chance to catch Kanika alone. It was the perfect opportunity to begin the plan he forged over his three years of thieving.

'_Yet, I merely have fourteen suns to do it…that is much, much shorter than what I have anticipated, but it will have to do for now…I've had a reputation of surpassing human abilities, and now is my time to prove it.'_

Without waiting any longer, he set off to the tomb of the precious Pharaoh, Atem's father, and the man you started this whole mess he and Kanika are in.

**-x-x-x-**

Inside, Bakura managed to pass through all the guards with ease, reminding himself once again the reason why he was given the alias "Thief King". He hid in the shadows of the tomb, waiting patiently for _her_ to come.

When he was close to falling asleep, he finally saw Kanika, grown up into a woman, glittering with golden jewels, and the crown on her head to symbolize royalty.

"Please, leave me in peace…" she spoke, more like a request rather than a demand.

"But my queen, what of the Thief King…?"

"From what I have heard and observed, he has never stolen from the same area twice, so I am confident that he won't strike this place again…"

"But…all right, my queen. Please be careful…"

With that, the guard walked away, staying away from earshot. The white haired boy watched, interested, and suspicious; why would she send them out of hearing distance when she merely wishes to _thank_ the Pharaoh…?

His eyes never left her as she walked up to the casket and stared down at it. Was that a glare forming in her eyes? If so, then why…?

Her hand closed to a fist as she raised it in the air and brought it down, smacking the golden casket with authority. It shocked him how powerful she has become. If the casket was not gold, it would've surely cracked, even just a little, because of the massive impact.

His eyes were in shock when her shoulders started shaking, tears forming in her eyes, looking as though something grave has happened. He listened closely when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Why do I hold such a grudge against you? Why is it that whenever I look at this small, golden piece on my necklace, I feel a surge of hatred towards you, and sometimes, your son? Why am I cursed with nightmares of high, mighty flames, and at the end of it all, all I can think about was that you caused them? Why is this happening to me? I need to know!"

She raised a fist and smacked the golden casket yet again. The tears kept pouring. The Thief King let out a breath, and decided it was about time to leave his spot.

He stood and approached the girl.

"Though your mind may forget many events in your life, the ones with the strongest impact remain in your heart, where you shall always feel both the pains and the joys of it."

**-x-x-x-**

**_That was when my plan started. I spoke to her, made an agreement, and my fourteen suns to know everything and for her to remember all that is needed for her to remember began._**

_**I gave her a flower; a black one, just like the ones she loved as a child. I hoped and prayed to Ra that my plan would work. It has been too long...**_

_**If all goes well, then I might as well set the palace on fire…**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Black Roses666: CLIFFY! XD Well, sorry once again for the late update but I have school now so…yeah…please review!**


End file.
